my_hero_academia_a_heroic_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku Midoriya
Basic Information Izuku Midoriya (みどりやいずく, Midoriya Izuku?) is the main protagonist of the story My Hero Academia: A Heroic Journey and is known by his peers as Deku (でく, Deku?). Izuku plays the role of a villain in most parts of the story except the end, where he lives a regular life. He is given two quirks by All For One, an unnamed strength-enhancing quirk and a quirk that somehow boosts his intelligence. Izuku is currently 16 years old. Appearance Izuku is very short for his age. He has a round face, big round eyes with green pupils and freckles on each side of his cheek. He usually wears a nervous or cheerful expression, or a villainous smile when performing crime. He has curly green hair and is quite muscular. Izuku is usually seen wearing a formal suit consisting of a white collared buttoned longsleeve shirt, a black necktie, a black buttoned waistcoat, black dress pants and red high-cut sneakers. When in battle, he wears a support backpack with two jet thrusters attached to its sides, a support utility belt that holds tools, weapons and emergency first aid, leather straps around his wrists and arms, Black fingerless gloves with knuckle protection and a strap around one leg that holds a combat knife. He sometimes has a holster attached to his belt to hold his revolver, which he uses sometimes. Personality As a villain, Izuku is shown to be merciless and very obnoxious. Izuku would kill anyone just to get his hands on what he wants. Izuku can also be seen boasting about his pride and greatness to his fellow villains. He is cheerful even after killing someone and wears a fake smile on his face almost all the time. Izuku dislikes villains who claim to be better then him and believes that he, besides All For One, is better then every other villain out there. Izuku is willing to pick a fight with those who claim to be stronger then him just to prove that he is better. However, Izuku’s true personality is shown towards the end of the first book. After rescuing Bakugo, Izuku is shown to be emotionally weak. After All For One is defeated, Izuku reverts back to his true self. Izuku is nervous most of the time and has the tendency to cry almost all the time after feeling a sudden rush of emotion. Izuku is cheerful and a true friend anyone can trust. He is usually seen smiling and helping others whenever he can. Izuku feels that he shouldn’t hide his emotions but express them as freely as he can. He is also very resilient and learnt not to give up on his dreams. Chronology Villain Izuku was bullied into suicide by his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo. Faking his death, he gave up all hopes on becoming a hero since he was teased for being Quirkless and joined The League of Villains after being told that he would be given a quirk. After receiving two quirks from All For One, Izuku was officially a member of the League of Villains and followed Shigaraki’s orders, believing that there was a problem with the society itself. Izuku is sent by Shigaraki to kill Stain. Unfortunately, when Izuku arrives in Stain’s location, a U.A. Student is already attacking Stain, having reached him first. Izuku tags along in the fight and battles Stain along with the student. Another student joins the hard battle. The two students and win the fight. Stain is then arrested. When he returns to the League of Villain’s hideout, the League of Villains plan an attack on U.A. High. Izuku is told to disguise himself as a student who went by the name of Mikumo Akatani. Izuku has a casual conversation with Lunch Rush in the cafeteria then proceeds to watch Class 1-A’s final examinations. Shigaraki soon arrives and soon the rest of the League of Villains follow suit. Bakugo is kidnapped and trapped in the League of Villain‘s hideout. They then start to raid U.A. All Might and other pro heroes arrive on the scene to stop the League of Villains, but are soon stopped by All For One. All Might battles All For One while Izuku frees Bakugo, apologising about becoming a villain. The two make up for their mistakes and become close friends. All Might and All For One Battle In Kamino Ward and the battle is soon ended by All Might. 1 Month Later Bakugo and his friend Kirishima visit Izuku’s house to play video games. After a while, Kirishima proposes they go outside. Bakugo and Izuku agree and they step out of the house. Kirishima tells Izuku about a girl he thought Izuku would like. The three arrive in Ochaco Uraraka’s house. Ochaco is confused, but blushes at the sight of Izuku. The story ends when the three step into the house. Izuku is seen still blushing as he enters the house. History Izuku and Bakugo were very close as children. Izuku always helped people, even though he was Quirkless. Bakugo soon developed a burning hatred for Izuku and started bullying him. However, the bullying got worse as Izuku grew older. Everyone in Izuku’s class at Aldera Junior High had manifested a quirk except for him. Izuku had a dream of one day entering U.A. Highschool and was teased for it since his clsssmates believed Quirkless people couldn’t get into U.A. Izuku’s dreams were soon crushed when Bakugo convinced Izuku to kill himself and pray he had a quirk in his next life. When Izuku was 4, he was seen watching a video of an incident that had occurred a long while back. All Might had saved hundreds of people in under ten minutes. This sparked Izuku’s desire to become a hero and he couldn’t wait to get his quirk. After consulting the doctor, Izuku finds out he is Quirkless and will never manifest a irk of his own. Izuku was devastated but still didn’t give up his dream on becoming a hero. He carried this dream until middle school, taking notes and analysing heroes to become better. After Bakugo blows up Izuku’s notebook, the one where he writes all of his analysis on Heroes, Izuku is crushed and fakes his death after Bakugo tells him to kill himself. Izuku then became a villain and forgot his past. Relationships * 'Katsuki Bakugo '- Izuku has known Bakugo since he was a child. They both grew up in the same neighbourhood and are now very close. * 'Eijiro Kirishima '- Izuku befriended Kirishima after inviting Bakugo over to his house. * 'Inko Midoriya '- Izuku’s mother. Izuku loves her very much. * 'Himiko Toga '- When Izuku was still a villain, he had a close relationship with Toga and liked it when she stuck close to him. He felt comfortable around her company. * 'Ochaco Uraraka '- Izuku and Uraraka seem to like each other as they blushed the moment they saw each other. Not much is known about their current relationship. Quirks and Abilities Strength Enhancement Quirk Izuku received this quirk from All For One. The quirk increases Izuku’s physical strength allowing him to land powerful hits on opponents. Currently, not much is known about this quirk. Intelligence Booster Although Izuku is already a natural-born genius, he received an Intelligence Booster from All For One that makes him much smarter then he already is. Izuku is now capable of creating his own support gear all by himself. Super Moves * 'Revolver Rampage '- Izuku will rush towards his opponent and shoot them with a revolver as quickly as he can. * '3-Hit Combo '- Izuku lands two punches and a kick on his opponent. * 'Flight '- Izuku uses the thrusters on his support backpack to lift himself into the air, giving him many different combat opportunities. Natural Abilities 'Keen Intellect: '''Izuku can easily analyse problems and form a counter strategy with his intelligence. Izuku can also easily get ahead of others and fool people into doing things for him, which he does when he takes on the role of a villain. However, Izuku’s intelligence made him appear somewhat obnoxious to The League of Villains who found him to be sometimes quite annoying. Stats Izuku’s stats, based on the story Equipment * '''Support Backpack '- This Support backpack designed by Izuku grants him flight with its thrusters and carries many of Izuku’s different equipment, gear and weapons. The bag is tough and made of steel but is surprisingly lightweight. * 'Support Utility Belt '- This special belt worn around the waist by Izuku holds most of his favourite tools and weapons, as well as first aid for emergencies. The belt has a detachable holster that Izuku sometimes uses to store his revolver. * 'Revolver '- Izuku carries this revolver in his backpack when he isn’t using it, but places it on a holster attached to his belt during battles. The revolver has five bullets per round and Izuku keeps about sixteen rounds of bullets in his backpack and four around his waist. * 'Combat Knife '- This lightweight knife is what Izuku uses to stab people. This is his most used weapon since he can attack very quickly when using it and because he specialises in hand-to-hand combat after practicing with his fellow villains in the League of Villains. Gallery VillainIzukuMidoriyaIcon.jpeg|Official Villain Izuku Midoriya Icon image.jpeg|Fan made Render AHeroicJourneyLogo2.png|Izuku Midoriya Logo